Klade Rebook
"All my hopes for the future of the community... lie in Rebook." -Auel Vist, commenting on Klade Rebook. Klade Rebook, the first, is one of Graalonline Classics newest figures to the scene, and fastest rising. Some compare the legendary figure to Auel Vist himself, while others disagree, saying that you're putting Rebook down by even comparing him to Auel. One thing is certain, however. Klade Rebook is a Jack of all Trades, and master of all of them. In the wars with Gegi, Klade Rebook took over forty-seven artillery rounds. Twenty-three being fragmentation shells and the other twenty-four were high explosive. According to Klade Rebook, his testicles are over seventy times the size of Auel's, however, Auel argues the percentile is higher. Names Klade Rebook has not went under many names, most of his names have been spinoffs of "Klade Rebook" or "Rebook," an example being "Rebook Banned." Beginnings Klade Rebook first came to graal by ship from Balamb Island, and assisted Candlelit in his assassination plot to kill Auel Vist. They became good friends, and Rebook also met "Gegi" in his travels, a lone, mysterious figure who would go on to wage war, and capture Snowtown from the administration. Gegi and Rebook quickly became rivals. Klade Rebook, while walking to Onnet Town, came across a rally from House Regium. Rebook immediately asks to join, interested in the military life these soldiers lived. His name at that time is solely "Rebook." His english is poor, and several jokes are passed about by the military members. Rebook is furious, and in a best of 100 spar series, he beats each and every one of them. After a while, Rebook is discharged from House Regium. And eventually, he would turn that mishap into inspiration to become legendary. The Kingdoms Klade Rebook hops around from house to house, eventually settling in one of the smaller, less powerful minor houses. He makes a name for himself, defending Deadwood against 1,800 PKers with only 3 troops under his command. Klade Rebook eventually comes online to Vulnus' election as king, and is honored to be entered into the new kings exalted speech. Throughout the speech, Rebook directly denounces the new king by speaking of his "True Identity" throughout. Rebook eventually morphs into his true identity, and eventually the speech ends. Rebook, eventually, (wanting to start fresh) makes his name "Relow i'm rebook starting new" and re-enlists into House Regium. He serves valiantly, and late at night, he is challenged to a rap battle by Liege-Lord of house Avalor, Fessler. Fessler battles Rebook, and in a lopsided victory, Rebook won. Rebook then, less then 30 minutes later, does the same to Vulnus. Days later, the guild falls. Rebook wanders, and disappears. War with Gegi-The State Rebook, fresh off of his tour with Regium, adds "Klade" into his name, and begins the line of Klade. He trailblazes, learning how to use the admins powers, ban players, delete the game, and do pretty much everything. During his time trailblazing, he comes into contact with General Gegi's mercenary company, and in a tough fight, escapes. He hires his own company of mercenaries, and assaults Gegi's compound. He successfully captures it. He launches raids from this area throughout the time of his trailblazing, and builds a large library. Deserters and rookies alike come to Klade Rebook, to join his mercenary company. It thrives. General Gegi eventually learns to build bots, and forms a robot army of 5 thousand accounts. Gegi attempts to take Graal City over, and kill the thousands of players inhabiting it. Commander Klade Rebook of the mercenaries takes all 50 of his mercenaries, and defends Graal City from the 5 thousand bots. In a tough fight, he wins. Rebook himself destroyed four thousand of the bots. General Gegi goes into hiding. Eventually, the State returns, and Klade Rebook enlists himself, disbanding the mercenary company. The State Klade Rebook enlists in the State, and is set to receive a promotion to Brigadier General, but; afraid it would attract the attention of Gegi, he is put at Cadet. Klade Rebook becomes a vocal critic of Tyrells Regime, commenting "Atleast my leader isn't a negro." Klade Rebook fights enemies whenever he can, and when the 3rd Infantry becomes trapped by Vaikens at York Summerhouse, Klade Rebook single handedly breaks through the siege and helps them escape. Gegi attempts to join the State, and succeeds in infiltrating it, but when he fakes his rank, his documentation doesn't fit what he put himself as. Gegi, set to be discharged, attempts to assassinate Klade Rebook at a training. In a tough fight, Vulnus tries to help Rebook, but sucks; and trips. With Vulnus on the floor, Klade Rebook quickly leaps infront of the blade, and takes the stab. But Klade Rebook ignores his mortal injury, and fights Gegi, forcing him to retreat. Gegi is discharged, and marked a criminal. Klade Rebook is a national hero. Gegi becomes General Gegi, and forms the guild "President." Gegi and his infarty declare total war on the State. Gegi's infartry takes Snowtown from the admins in a aggressive campaign. Klade Rebook, mad with hatred for both Gegi and the Vaikens, (Snowtown being Rebooks homeland) begins going into a PTSD-Shock-insane type thing, where he remarks notably "The Vaiken Miitary, because Tyrell took the L out." Insane with hatred, Klade Rebook is put under Colonel Kevlars direct command, and rehibilitates himself. He becomes better then ever before. Eventually, the State falls. Rebook pursues personal war against figures such as Muzak, Arno and Joe, who had taken credit for the States destruction. Him and Gegi face off in one final battle, where Klade Rebook is defeated and banned, because "Someone '' ''spammed me with wieners and I got '' ''banned." Per Klade Rebook, this "Wiener" defeat was crushing, and when he returned from the hospital to the city, he enlisted in Kevlar‘s Roman guild, Aurea. Skills Klade Rebook can do anything. Is also known as being a "Master Chef". Quotes "Shut the fuck up vulnus, i'm on the way to my crib, i'm gonna beat your ass down cause your father never did." "At least my leader isn't a negro." "This situation seems sticky, I may not be biggie but fessler for sure raps like iggy." "Gegi... it's time we end this." "I saw a black fat guy hump a pole." "I'm voting for Hillary Clinton, so she gets assassinated." ''"The Vaiken Miitary, ''because Tyrell took the L out." ''"Someone s''pammed me weiner uploads so I got banned." Personality Klade Rebook is seen as a joyous, humorous figure who enjoys joking around with friends, and fellow soldiers. He is a dedicated fighter, and a master lyricist. However, when it comes to his enemies, he is merciless. Category:People Leaving Graal On the night of September 24th 2016, Klade Rebook quit graal. He gave the ultimatum that if someone counted all the way down from 60 to 0 that he would quit, and that's exactly what he did. Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five, fifty four, fifty three, fifty two, fifty one, fifty... Alternate Account Theory Although Rebook originally joined the Kingdom as a noob, there was a point in time where Rebook completely changed in character, knowledge and mannerisms. People throughout the community took note of the change, particularly Grizz. These claims were brought forth once again after Rebook gained a spot as one of Morzans top officers in his new State. Although these claims were widely denied due to little to no evidence, it was revealed in November of 2016 that the new Rebook was run by Bruce Lee, an old member of the community who had dissapeared in the months before the Kingdom. It is unknown when Bruce Lee took the Rebook persona, but it has been speculated that the original Rebook had actually quit the game during his "count-down" debacle. Trivia * Rebook is the only member of the Military Community to have quit after someone gave a countdown. * Rebook doesn't think that Iggy Azaela is a good rapper. * Rebook is one of the very few in the Military Community to have a religion based on their name, Kladism. Category:Legend